Killer Flash: The Sickness
by Alyrockyforever
Summary: Nora and Henry are back in their own time but they still have many challenges to face. What are they going to do about their sickness? how will they dell with certain people finding out their identities? read here to find out. (sequel to Killer Flash)(rating is just top be safe cuz im paranoid)


_**Well here it is. I know i took a while but ive been working on other stories and kind of forgot about this one. i wrote a supernatural fanfiction on Ao3, if you guys wanna check it out. so, im working on other chapters for this right now but im having writers block. if you have any ideas or suggestions PM me or review.**_

Nora and Henry had yet to get used to having their mother back. They had stayed glued to her side until she had forced them to go to school. Nora and Henry speed to the school and walk inside, happily. "hey Nora!" her friend Emma shouts. She smiles at her and they walk to their locker. Henry rolls his eyes and runs to his. "so I tried calling you a bunch on Saturday, where were you?" she asks. Her eyes widen for a split second. "oh uh, family reunion." she says. "so you know that sickness of my mom's that's like super contagious so you haven't been able to meet her?" Nora asks nervously. "yeah?" she asks. "well, she's better now and I was spending all day with her." she tells her. "awesome! I'm meeting her tonight!" she exclaims. "sure." Nora agrees. Then suddenly her phone starts beeping. She pulls it out and her eyes widen. "what is it Nora?" she asks. "I have to go." she says quietly, glancing at henry, who got the same notification. They bod and run outside normal speed. Then flash to star labs. They flash to the bank, both henry and Nora stopping themselves from coughing. Henry winces and Nora lets out a small cough. They cuff the robber, Nora getting a punch to the face. She scowls and helps the hostages. She flashes back to star labs, dropping off her suit and running back to school, a trail of purple lightning behind her. She makes it in time to her first class. She sucks on her lip to hide the fact that it's split and bleeding. She knows she has a bruise on her jaw, so she has her hair in her face to hide it. She feels her phone vibrate during sixth hour. She discreetly checks it. It's a text from uncle cisco. She stands up while the teacher isn't looking and slips out of the room. Emma frowns and follows her. She watches her stare at her phone, then look around to make sure nobody sees her. Emma sees a bruise and split lip. She narrows her eyes. Then, seeing nobody Nora starts to flash out of there. Emma's eyes widen. She was dash! Then Nora collapses. She groans, and struggle to her feet. She shakily texts someone and Henry flashes to her side, wincing. "It's getting worse isn't it?" he asks her. "yeah, we need mom and d- mom's help." she mutters. "we can't go back in time again. You know that. No matter how fun it was to see dad being the flash." he says. "I know. Let's go see mom and uncle cisco." she says. He nods and scoops her up, running off. Emma stands there, wide eyed. Her best friend was Dash. Her best friend's brother was Blip. And their dad was the flash before he died.

Henry puts Nora down in star labs and they put their suits on. "Nora I think you should sit this one out." henry suggests. She scowls at him. "henry, I've never let my health stop me from saving people." she spits, running off. Henry rolls his eyes and coughs for a while. He closes his eyes and steadies his breathing. Then he zooms after her, blue lightning trailing behind him. Nora and Henry stop at where the crime scene was. Three armed gunmen were shooting randomly. Nora catches all the bullets while henry subdues the men. Nora grunts, and drops all the bullets, putting a hand to a spot on her lower back. She grimaces and looks at henry with a pained expression. He lifts her up and runs her back to star labs. She gasps as she sits down and caitlin runs to her, digging the bullet out and sewing her up. "go back to school henry." caitlin says. He frowns but nods and speeds off in normal clothes. Nora stands up and speeds into normal clothes. "careful!" caitlin exclaims. "I gotta get back to school or I'll have detention, bye mom." she says, speeding off. She winces with every step, making it back to her class without anyone noticing she was gone. Or so she thought. Emma watches her with curious eyes. She's watching to see if she uses her powers again. She notices that the wounds on her face are gone and her eyebrows raise. Fast healing? She sees Nora shift every minute or so, grimacing as she does so. She sees her hand hover near her lower back a few times, then pull away. With all the shifting her shirt moved up all but and Emma saw bandages. She wonders how Nora got hurt. During lunch Nora smiles and pretends she's okay, when Emma knows she's not. "emma, Nora look at this!" their friend Marie says, showing them her phone. "all witness saw dash and Blip like thirty minutes ago and posted a video on YouTube." she says. Nora's eyes widen slightly and Emma watches with curiosity. They watch as blip ties up the gunmen and dash catches a bunch of bullets but one flies into her back. They watch as she grunts and blip looks at her. She lets out a pained look and he picks her up and speeds off. "whoa." emma says, glancing at nora, who has her hand hovering by her back again. She spots emma looking at the bandages and looks absolutely terrified. She shakes her head, her breathing speeding up. She suddenly starts coughing violently into her arm. "Nora!" Marie exclaims. "I'm fine!" she says through her coughs. Henry looks up from the other side of the cafeteria and sees Nora coughing violently. He jogs over to her and grabs her arms. She shakes her head and grabs for a napkin, coughing into that. She finally stops and pulls the napkin away bloody. Emma's eyes widen. Was Nora hurt more than she knew?! "are you hurt?" Marie exclaims. "no. Me and henry, we're sick." she says. "what do you mean sick?" emma whispers. "our parents had two different types of DNA. Think of it like hot and cold. They don't mix, and it's making us sick. Emma's eyes widen with sudden realization. Lightning/speed equals hot, and killer frost equals cold. Their mom was killer frost. "you guys are blip and dash." emma says. Nora gasps. "wha-no-thats crazy - I'm not-i wouldn't-and-how did you know?" Nora stutters. Marie is standing there, wide eyed. "wait you were shit, lemme see!" Marie says. Nora rolls her eyes but turns around and Marie lifts her shirt and peels back the bandages. "ew." emma says, and Marie puts it back. "So, um are we going to talk about this?" Marie asks.


End file.
